Love Starts from the Beginning
by IrishCoven96
Summary: Bella Carlisle pairing. Steph Meyer owns all characters. darn... LOL read and review, bigger summary in the story because it is much easier that way :P please read.
1. The best summary ever!

New story :) finally lol. Well, I have decided to change my writing ways and what not. I have decided to do a Bella and Carlisle story, because I believe there needs to be more of them, lol. Most likely, you will see my stories with mixed pairings like this one. I hope you enjoy my new story, and I will not update right away because of school, but I hope you'll love my stories anyways. :} thanks!

~~Bethany~~


	2. Carlisle Takes Bella home

Carlisle POV

I am a doctor at Forks hospital in Washington. My name is Carlisle, and I'm a vampire. That's right, a vampire, and this, is how I met my wife, with our child Kendra Marie Cullen.

**Beginning of Carlisle's Life Story**

I was in the hospital, just writing up some papers at the front desk, when I heard a child scream in a room, and a woman being pulled out of there. The woman had brownish hair, and blue eyes. She was squirming and then I was called over.

"Dr. Cullen I need you in the room now. Hurry." a nurse called and I ran in there and saw a child crying and screaming her head off. She was about the size of a 2 year old, and she had brown hair, and brown eyes. She was very small.

"Shh little girl... It's alright... Shhh..." I sang softly to her and she was starting to calm down a little.

"Her name is Isabella Swan. That was her mother, and she was beating her... That explains all of the bruising and cuts..." The nurse told me, and I held this Isabella. She held my hand and was sucking on a binky. She calmed down right in my arms.

"Oh you poor thing... I just want to take you home with me and spoil you." I said and I gently rubbed her cheek with my finger. I felt her lean into my hands, and curl into my side. "I am definately taking you home with me..." I said and the nurse before me smiled. "If it's possible Grettle," I paused for a moment, gently setting Isabella on the bed. She held my lab coat and tugged it. I smiled. "Could I take her? I know the Swans very well, and I know very well that they're abusive..." I said and Isabella pulled her shirt up, poking her belly and bellybutton.

"That is very well possible Dr. Cullen." Grettle said and I smiled. Isabella was adorable. She cooed and played and was very tired as I could tell.

"I'm going to take Isabella home with me, but first we'll fix her up." I said and she looked up, and hugged my labcoat. I smiled. I carefully and gently fixed up anyy cuts I found, and she whimpered at my cool touch from being a vampire. No one knows about me being a vampire. I drove home after I fixed Bella, as I would call her, and she was excited.

"Oooo... Pwetty..." She said and she ran towards the kitchen. She looked in the oven and I followed her. I chuckled and picked her up by her waist. Bella squealed and I smiled.

"Bella? do you want to go shopping?" I asked and she cocked her head to the side, as if I had an extra head."Bella?"I gently shook my hand in front of her face and she pointed outside. I looked outside and jumped. There was a deer. "It's just a deer Bella. It's ok." I said and she hugged my leg. I picked her up, and walked outside to my car. We were going to go shopping for some clothes for her.

"Home." She whispered and she started to tug on my hair. I chuckled softly and kissed her cheek. I jumped slightly. I felt a spark from kissing her cheek. Could she be my soul mate? No... It couldn't be... I smiled and she cuddled. "Dada." She smiled at me, and I smiled back at her and gently kissed her cheek again. We left, and I put Bella in the seat. Unfortunately I didn't have a car seat for her, so hopefully I won't get pulled over.

**After Shopping With Bella**

We came back after shopping, and I spent quite the amount of money... Let's just say, I spent about $1000 on Bella. I chuckled and smiled. Bella was in my arms sleeping sucking on her binky. I'm going to have to break her of that soon. I gently laid her down on the couch, and grabbed all the food bags outside in the truck. I had an older truck from about 2000, and then I have a black Mercedes. She was definately my little princess. I put all the food away into the cupboards and fridge, and then I went back out and started to bring in her new clothes and bed, and new toys. I bought her alot of new things. She was very excited from what it looked like. She was holding everything I had gotten, and when I got a new item, she'd drop that one and hold the new one. It was very cute.

"Dada..." I heard from downstairs and I ran downstairs.

"Hello Bella sweetheart. Are you hungry?" I walked over to her and picked her up, walking into the kitchen. She giggled and nodded, rubbing her stomach. I held her close and gently sat her down on the chair surrounding the island in the kitchen, and she patted the table.

"Ooo... Hard." She giggled and smiled, patting and giggling at the table. I chuckled along with her and smiled. I grabbed some peanutbutter from the cupboard and some bread from off the counter. She squealed and I turned around to see her on the table. I smiled, picking her up and bringing her over to the counter I was working on. I smiled, and gently sat her down on the counter, and made her sandwhich. I gave her some animal crackers and sat it at the table, and sat her at the table as well.

"Bella do you like peanutbutter?" I asked. She only shrugged. I chuckled and poured her a sippy cup of milk and strawberry syrup. She took a bite and kicked her feet.

"Yummy nummy. Dada..." She hugged me and smiled, eating her sandwhich and drinking her milk... I couldn't wait until she was older.

**Ok, so read and review? Lol. I hope you all are liking my stories so far. And Stephanie Meyer owns all. Lol. I might be skipping ages, or giving a couple chapters on one age, or just skip it. I don't really know yet, so just keep reading. I might be able to fit a chapter in a day because I can do the chapters at night. But read on readers! Leave me a review for ideas!**


	3. Bella's 3rd Birthday

Age 3. Bella's Birthday! She is just turning 3, but she won't have people there because it's just her and Carlisle.

Carlisle POV

I was trying to bake a small cake for Bella for her birthday, but it was not going too well. I decided that I was just going to buy her one. She really likes Elmo, and Barney. I'm going to buy her an Elmo cake.

"Daddy what you doding?" She was still learning to speak, and she was working on saying 'doing.' She hasn't quite gotten it down yet.

"Nothing sweetheart." I chuckled. "Would you like to go out sweetheart? I need to get a cake for a special person." I smiled and picked her up. She giggled and patted my chest.

"Let's go bye bye!" She said and we smiled at each other. I ran out to my car with Bella in my arms, and gently strapped her in, kissing her cheek. She giggled and kicked her feet.

"Alrighty then let's go Bella." I said and smiled. I got in my seat and drove off to the town bakery. There was a really nice woman there with caramel colored hair and blue eyes. Her name is Esme. She's married to her husband, who also works at the bakery, whose name is Edward. They are a very nice couple. They wanted to have kids, so I know they will be excited to see Bella.

"Bakey bakey." She clapped her hands together and smiled.

"Are you ready to get a cake?" I asked and she nodded and giggled. We pulled into the bakery and I parked and got out. I got Bella out and she held my hand and tugged her shirt down.

"READY!" She screamed and I chuckled. We walked into the bakery and sniffed. "Mmm. Nummy." She said and skipped over to the counter. The place wasn't really occupied except for a couple of older women. We walked over to the counter and smiled.

"Esme? Edward? I have a little friend here that wants to meet you." I said and they both came out. Bella hid behind me. I've only had Bella a few days, so I haven't been here yet with her.

"Carlisle!" Esme screamed and she came out and hugged me, followed by Edward.

"And who is this little young lady?" Edward stated and I picked Bella up. She was sucking her thumb now, and I really need to work on it, but it's not too much.

"I ish Bella." Bella said to Esme and Edward and I nodded. "Today ish me birfday!" She screached and Esme giggled gently taking Bella from me. I smiled.

"Well hello there Bella. I'm Esme, and this is my husband Edward." Esme stated pointing at Edward. Bella giggled and waved at him.

"Hi." Bella said and I smiled

"Carlisle you have to tell me how this little bundle appeared!" Esme said and I chuckled.

"Oh yes, and.. There's going to be one of these in our life soon too!" Edward said and gently kissed Esme.

"What? You mean...?" I couldn't believe it.

"Yes. I'm actually about 4 months along Carlisle. I've been exercising so I can maintain my weight, and I haven't really gained much. I'm starting to show." Esme explained and then she turned to her side. And that's how I saw that she did have a baby belly.

"Esme that's wonderful! Congrats you two! Bella, Esme is having a baby." I said and she looked at Esme's belly.

"You ated da baby? Why!" Bella screamed and she started to cry.

"Bella no sweetheart, I have a baby in me, because of Edward. He made me have a baby. You see, what happens is when two people love each other, a boy and a girl, they kiss and have babies." Esme explained in something that was definately understandable for Bella I'm sure. Bella stopped crying.

"So, da baby is in dare, cuz you two kissyed?" She asked and I chuckled.

"Yes Bella." Edward said and I smiled.

"Den me not kissy a boyy." Bella said and I laughed.

"Thank you Bella." I said and smiled.

"So what do you need today Carlisle? Cupcakes? Cakes? Cookies?" Esme listed off some more things she made, while I took Bella.

"Hmm... Bella do you want a cake, or a giant Cupcake?" I asked her, and she tapped her chin, like I do when I am thinking.

"I want a cake." She stated, and continued on. "I want an Elmo cake. Wid lots of frostin', n' it has to be red!" She giggled and kicked her feet. I chuckled and held her close.

"Could you make it?" I asked, wondering if they could. I chuckled, _of course they can..._ I thought to myself. They nodded, and ran to the window. We followed them, and saw that there was one in the display case.

"This one Bella?" Edward asked and she looked at the red Elmo cake. She giggled.

"Yes peas." She said and jumped up and down. "Elmo! Elmo!" I smiled and gently took the cake.

"So Bella how old are you turning today?" Esme asked Bella and she held up three fingers. "Wow that's old!" She said and Bella giggled.

"So Carlisle are you going to put her in school? I think she'd have fun." Edward stated and I turned to him, walking over to the cash register. He followed and I smiled.

"Well, I was sort of thinking of just home schooling her... Only because she had told me yesterdaythat no matter what she's going to be like me." I chuckled. I told her I was homeschooled, and it was true. Back in the 16th century my father had homeschooled me.

"Oh yeah?" Bella came over to us and tugged Esme along with her.

"Me bees a docty." She stated and she went over to Edward. Edward smiled and picked her up. She leaned her head against his chest and I chuckled.

"Doctor Bella! Our patient is sick today!" I said and she giggled

"Not when me here! He sound no sick no more!" She stuck her thumb in his mouth and giggled. Edward chuckled and took her thumb out.

"I am feeling better, thanks Doctor Bella!" Edward said and she squealed and giggled, kicking her feet around.

"Doctor Bella saves the day!" Esme and I said in unison and we all smiled, while Bella giggled.

"Yay!" She threw her hands in the air and kicked her feet.

"Well, Bella we must be going. How much for the cake guys?" I asked. It was about Bella's nap time.

"Oh just have it. Our pleasure." Esme said and I smiled.

"Thanks guys. You guys are great." I said, and Bella and I started off for the car, and we went back home.

**Back at the house.**

We arrived at the house, and Bella ended up falling asleep in the car. It was only a cat nap though, because I hit a bump in the road causing her to wake about 15 minutes later.

"Bella do you want to take a nap now or wait until after cake?" I asked and she giggled tiredly.

"Cake peas..." I smiled. I put a candle into the cake, and lit it, causing it to burn."Oooo..." Bella said looking at the flame, and I started to sing.

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Bella... Happy birthday tooo... You..." I held out 'to' and 'you,' and this caused her to smile. She blew out her candle and I cut her a piece of cake, with a fork. She took a bite and smiled.

"Nummy..." She said and ate her cake, making a mess of herself in the process. I chuckled and took a few pictures. "Dada... Me tired..." She said and she got off her chair, and walked over to me, hugging my leg.

"Alright, but that means present later." I said and she pouted. "Alright alright Bella." I chuckled. I took out Bella's present. It was a diamond necklace, in the shape of a heart. She opened it and smiled

"Ooo... So pwetty.." She said and I smiled.

"I'll put it up, but you need to take a nap young lady.." I said, and she ran over to the couch and fell immediately to sleep...

**Read and Review?What do you guys think so far?**


	4. Bella moves to Montana

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter:) Also:**

**STEPHANIE MEYER OWNS THE CHARACTERS NOT ME! I wish I did though...**

Carlisle POV Bella: age 4

It has been over a year since I have had Bella, and I had move... People were starting to notice that I wasn't aging. We ended up moving to Montana in the woods. I built the house a very long time ago, about in the 1930's-1940's. It was a lovely house, all wood, with comfortable, evergreen colored furniture. There were a couple paintings in the livingroom of the house that I painted, and There were about 8 bedrooms. I use to do alot of building back then on my spare time out of the hospital, and of course it was just me, and a few teenagers I had changed... Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper. They're all married to each other. Jasper and Alice I haven't seen since the 1950's, and I haven't seen Rosalie and Emmett since then as well...

"Daddy!" Bella screached and I chuckled, being broken out of my thoughts.

"Yes sweetheart?" She came and sat on my lap, and then she hid her face. "Sweetheart what's wrong?" She pointed out towards the front door, and that's when Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett came in."Hey! Long time no see guys. I was just thinking about you too." I said and Emmett laughed.

"Yeah right old man." He said and Bella shook.

"Daddy..." She whispered and she curled herself into a ball.

"Awww... Carlisle whose this?" Alice asked and they sat down on the couches.

"This is my adopted daughter Bella. She doesn't know about the secret yet..." I whispered my last sentence so Bella couldn't here me. She was very nosy, so I couldn't say secret around her, if I had one, and I do.

"She's sooo cute!" Rosalie said and Emmett nodded, smiling.

"How ya been Carlisle? Been a while since we've seen ya. We just moved back here from Alaska." Jasper said.

"I've been good. I've had my little bundle here for a little over a year. I got her at about 3 years old." I stated

"Nice. She's going to be my video game buddy!" Emmett yelled and Bella whimpered.

"Shh... Guys she's scared... Just calm down a little ok?" I asked and they nodded.

Bella POV

I was very scared...

"Daddy..." I whispered and looked up at him.

"It's ok, they won't hurt you... Do you want me to introduce they all?" My daddy asked and I nodded.

"Aww... Poor baby..." A little girl said. She had spiky hair, and it was black. She was very short. I pointed to her and she smiled. "I'm Alice, Bella. Nice to meet you!" She said and I giggled a little. I moved away from my daddy's arms and stood between his legs. He giggled too. I looked at the boy next to Alice. He was tall and thin, like my Daddy's work pencil. He had yellowish browny hair. I pointed to him.

"I'm Jasper. Nice to meet you as well little lady." He said. Jasper. I'd have to members that... I pointed a big man with lots of arm muscles. He looked very strong, and had brown hair.

"I'm Superman!" The girl next to him pinched his arm. "Hey..." He giggled."I'm Emmett. Don't be scared of me, I'm just a teddy bear." He said and I looked up at my Daddy. He nodded.

"He is a big teddy bear sweetheart. Go ahead and hug him." My daddy said. I held his hand and tugged it. He smiled at me and walked wid me over to Emmett.

"Hug?" Emmett asked and I gived him a hug. He squeezed me and I squirmed, giggling. He giggled again and set me down. I pointed to the girl next to him. She was blonde and tall.

"I'm Rosalie, Bella." She said and I gave her a hug too. I gave them all a big hug and they smiled at me.

"I am Bella." I said, putting my hands in the air. They giggled.

"Bella would you like to eat?" My daddy asked and I nodded.

"I am hungry daddy." I giggled too, I liked to giggle.

"Alright c'mon now." My daddy was silly sometimes. We all walked in the kitchen, and my daddy made me a pizza! Yummy!

"Yay! Pizza!" I screamed and the other people laughed. I hid behind my daddy and they stopped and smiled.

"It's alright Bella." daddy said. I giggled and tugged his pants down. I saw his undie pants under his pants! They were smiley faces. I sat on the floor and laughed. "Bella!" He said laughing. He pulled his pants up and everyone was laughing.

"Daddy I like your undie pants. They are. AWESOME!" I screamed and I was laughing more. We all had fun that day.


	5. Bella gets a Bath

Age 4. Carlisle POV

It's been a few months since my gang came over. I still remember when Bella pulled my pants down that day... I chuckled. It was quite funny.

"Daddy? I wanna take a baf with you... In the jatuzzi tub." Bella said, while she walked in and sat on my lap.

"I don't know sweetheart... Boys and girls aren't suppose to take baths together." I said and she giggled.

"But daddy, you're not a boy, you're a daddy. Please Daddy?" She gave me puppy dog eyes and I gave in.

"Alright..." I said and she screamed, running upstairs towards my room. I chuckled and followed her, and I found her giggling by my tub.

"Bath time with daddy." She sang and I smiled.

"I'm going to wear swimming trunks though sweetie ok?" She giggled and nodded.

"Daddy is gonna swim in da jutuzzi..." She sang more and more and I smiled. I walked out to change quickly and I heard a thud. I ran out in my trunks and saw Bella on the floor.

"Bella!" I ran over to her and held her. She still had a pulse, and it looked like she hit her head a bit.

"Daddy I falled..." She said and I held her close. She wrapped her arms around me and I smiled.

"Thank God you're ok sweetheart..." I said and she nodded.

"I'm gonna be ok Daddy." She said and she licked my cheek. I smiled and kissed her cheek.

"You're definately my little clutz Bella..." I said and she giggled.

"I'm a clutz?" I nodded, and she giggled again. I smiled at her. I gently helped her undress and she giggled. "Daddy that tickles!" She squirmed while I undressed her and it was starting to get difficult.

"Bella hold still silly goose." I said and she finally stopped moving.I finished undressing her gently sat her in the bathtub. She patted her stomach and giggled, while I turned the water on, and put it on a nice temperature for Bella, for it didn't matter for me. I was a vampire and it wasn't needed.

"Daddy's eyes are black." she said, and soon as she did say it I was feeling a slight burn in my throat.

"It's alright sweetie, how would you like to be babysat by Alice after?" Alice loved to see Bella. Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett are good with her. Whenever I went hunting or to work, the girls would help teach her school work, and the boys would go play video games in the game room.

"Ooo... Does that mean they are me teachers again?" She asked and I smiled and nodded. She splashed the water at me and I stopped the water. "Daddy?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"How come you is so strong?" She asked me and I froze. What was I to tell her? That I'm a vampire? No...

"Well, because I like to work out." I said and she giggled.

"Daddy strong." She hugged me and smiled. I started to wash her hair and body. With a washcloth to wash her body of course. She squealed when I cleaned between her thighs. (Not her actual crotch)

"Alice will love to see you again."I said and she smiled

"I wove Alice. Alice is fun!" She screamed, and then Alice, Rose, Em, and Jasper are laughing in the door way.

"Guys!" That was embarassing...

"Hey Carlisle. Something told me you needed to have us come over." Alice said and I nodded. Alice had the power to see the future, therefore she knew. Jasper is an empath, and Rosalie and emmett don't have a power.

"Yeah old man. We wanted to play some kick-ass games anyways!" Emmett said and I fumed.

"Emmett mouth!" I shouted and Bella giggled.

"Kick-a-" I covered her mouth quickly.

"Emmett why?" I said and I moved my hands away.

"Sorry Pops." He said and him and Jasper ran out and down the stairs to the game room. Alice and Rosalie came closer to the tub, and Bella giggled.

"Pops." Bella said, popping the "p" and I chuckled.

"Are you ready to learn your ABC's Bella?" Rosalie asked and she nodded eagerly.

"ABC!" Bella giggled. I smiled.

"So Carlisle can we take Bella or do you two want to finish up?" Alice asked me and I chuckled.

"She's all done. You can go ahead and take her. I'm getting out too and get her dressed." I said and the girls and I smiled. Bella giggled and Alice took Bella out, and then I got out. I dried us both off, and then Alice and Rosalie ran out with Bella. "Hey!" I yelled and I quickly dressed, and ran after them. They all laughed and giggled.

"Daddy we hiding!" Bella screamed and I followed her heart beat and found her.

"Bella!" I said and she screamed. I picked her up, and Alice and Rosalie popped up behind the couch. We all smiled and Bella started to have her learning.


	6. I love you Daddy

**Hey viewers! I'm hoping you guys like my story so far. I am going to be busy because of school events, but I still enjoy writing :) Thanks for reviews. Right now I am going to skip ahead to age 7. Age 4 to 7... My next one will probably be age 8, then 10, then 11, then 12, then 15. I might do that. Let me know, and unfortunately, DISCLAIMER: STEPHANIE MEYER OWNS ALL THESE CHARACTERS BUT NOT THE IDEA OF BELLA AND CARLISLE! Ha.*giggles* Enjoy!**

Bella POV

I am finally seven years old. I know alot now like my daddy does. He is a doctor, and I already want to be his nurse or doctor helper. I like to help my daddy. Today, My "Aunt" Alice and Rosalie were watching me. I call them my aunts because they are at my house whenever my daddy has to go to work, or if he is out in the woods looking for something. I have always wanted to go with him, but he never lets me, and I really want to know why... He told me when I was 10 he would tell me. I am not very happy...

"Bella!" My Aunt Alice called. I was in a maple tree, and I started to climb down. I was climbing down, and I slipped on a branch of the tree, and fell. I screamed as loud as they could and I tried to reach for a branch. Before I knew it, everything went black and I didn't know where I was.

Alice POV

Oh my God! Carlisle is going to kill me! Bella is missing! She is nowhere to be found in the house, and so I called.

"Bella!" I called. I still couldn't hear her breath, or heart beat or anything... I heard a loud scream and looked at Rosalie, and then a thud. We both ran outside, and saw Bella laying on the ground, looking like she's dead. Rosalie called Carlisle quickly and he finally answered.

Rosalie POV

I dialed Carlisle's number and waited. _Pick up the phone Carlisle. We need you right now. _Finally he answered.

"Rosalie?" He questioned and I started to speak really fast.

"We weren't watching Bella very well, and we lost her, and then we found her, dead looking on the ground. She still has a blood pressure, but she's lost some blood in her head, and it looks like she split it." I said it quickly and then I thought he was going to kill me. Me and Alice.

"Why weren't you guys watching her!" He screamed.

"Um...We were kissing our husbands...and playing..." I said, and Carlisle growled and hung up.

"Alice we're in trouble..." I stated and she growled.

"NO SHIT ROSALIE!" Carlisle was definately going to kill us, and that's when he pulled in. He ran up to us and grabbed Bella, and got to his car and drove fast out of the driveway.

Carlisle POV **(after Bella has surgery on her at the hospital.)**

Those girls are so dead... How am I even going to trust them? I growled under my breath. Rosalie and Alice knocked on my office door.

"Yes girls?" I was grinding my teeth, trying not to yell. They opened the door and came over to me and hugged me.

"Carlisle we're really sorry... Bella was just coloring in her book on the couch in the game room, because we finished her school lessons ans she disappeared on us..." Rosalie said quietly. Alice spoke up next.

"She must have walked off when we were kissing our husbands Carlisle... We really didn't mean for this all to happen..." She was quiet and they both held their heads towards the ground.

"Girls... I know you're sorry, but how am I suppose to trust you now? You couldv'e had Bella killed."

"Carlisle we can still watch her. For now on, we will stay out of the game room, or any room our husbands are in if you let us watch Bella." Alice said and then Rose pinched her. A nurse came in panting

"Dr. Carlisle. Your daughter. She won't calm down..." She said and I immediately got up and ran to her room.

"DADDY! I WANT MY DADDY!" She was screaming and crying and I went over to her and held her hand.

"Shhh... Sweetheart it's alright... Shhh..." She was crying, but not as loud now, and she held my hand tightly as she could.

"Daddy... W-where am I? I-I'm sc-scared..." She stuttered and I held her hand and kneeled next to her bed.

"Sweetie it's ok you're alright... You're in Daddy's work place... Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie weren't watching you well and you hit your head sweetie... I had to fix it up, but you can't be moving too much ok? Let me check your head sweetie." I explained to her and she sat up slowly and I moved her hair away where I had to do staples. She had 7 staples. They were all still there, so she was alright.

"Daddy where are they?" She asked, and that's when Alice and Rose came into her room. They had a huge panda bear, and a gift basket of sweets and stuff.

"Bella we're really sorry... We bought you some cool stuff though to make you feel better." Alice said and she gently set the basket down on her side table, and Rosalie gave Bella the panda.

"Oooo... Soft..." She cuddled to her panda and closed her eyes. I only half smiled.

"You girls are very lucky she still loves you two." I whispered so only they could hear me. They nodded and gently hugged me again, kissing my cheeks.

"Sorry Carlisle." They said in unison, and then they left. It was just Bella and I now.

"Daddy?" She asked looking up at me. She pointed to her bed, and I assumed she wanted me to sit next to her. I gently and carefully sat down next to her, and she sat in my lap, curling up to me to my chest.

"I love you Bella..." I said, holding her close.

"I love you Daddy." She said, and she kissed my chin, curling into my side and chest.


	7. I'm adopted?

Carlisle POV

It's been a couple of years since we told Bella about us being humans. She is now 13 years old, and it's starting to drive me crazy. I sware I can feel her hormone levels, because I start to feel odd and hormonal as well... It didn't seem fair... Atleast Jasper had someone to have sex with, and I didn't. Bella came into my office and smiled.

"Dad?" She whispered, knowing I could hear well.

"Yes sweetheart?" I responded.

"I have a crush on a man...but, I don't think he likes me back." She said and I nodded. "He is really cute, with blonde hair and golden brown eyes... He's tall too..." She said and I chuckled.

"Bella it's natural for you start to like someone at this age sweetheart... Why don't you show me a picture of him sweetheart?" I said and she shook her head.

"Um I can't, because I don't have a picture." She said quickly. I chuckled.

"It's alright. Maybe some other time sweetheart?" I asked and she nodded. She came and sat on my lap and curled onto my side.

"I love you Daddy." She said and I smiled.

"I love you too Sweetheart." I gently kissed her cheek and smiled. She was growing up too fast for me. "Bella dear? Would you like to go shopping? Or maybe we could go out to eat? Or something. It's boring here, and the hospital isn't needing me. Which is definately nice because then my daughter and I can do something." I said and she nodded.

"What about buying some paints? I want to be a good painter like you Dad." She said and I nodded. Bella and I went out to the car, and we drove to the craft store. Bella put in some music and smiled.

"Daddy? I can't wait to start painting." She said and smiled

"I can't wait to start painting either. This will be fun." I said and she nodded.

"I like pink and red. I want to make a heart with wings." She said and smiled.

~~~After shopping at home~~~

Bella POV

I was so excited. I can be able to paint now. My Dad is teaching me at the moment.

"Ok, so first, what color would like the background?" He asked me and I thought about it. We got acrylic paint so it's much easier.

"Hm... What about Black." I said and he nodded.

"Now, you hold the brush like so," and I held the brush the way he was holding it. I smiled. "And then you just lightly bring the brush across the canvas." and I did just so. It was easy.

"This is very easy Daddy." I said and he nodded.

"This is going to easy for you. I think you'll have fun." He said and I smiled, and then I wondered...

"Dad?" And he looked towards me.

"Yes Bella?" He stopped painting for a moment, and he turned towards me.

"How come I don't have a mom? Where did I come from?" I asked and he froze.

"Well...Bella this might be a little hard on you... When you were little, I found you in the hospital. you were two years old and your parents were very mean to you. They were to be dragged out of the room you were in. When I came in to see you, you were covered in cuts and bruises, and I had to take you home. You became my little princess, and we've been here since you were four years old. When you were eight years old, you found out we were vampires, your aunts, uncles and I." He took a while to explain, but I understood.

"So I'm adopted?"

"Yes Bella you are adopted... I'm sorry" He said and I smiled. I was having a crush on my adoptive father, and I feel like a pervert.

"I still love you Dad." I said and he smiled

"And I still love you." He gently hugged me. "Dinner?"

"Yes please Dad." I said and we both smiled, and ran into the kitchen.


	8. Quick Author's Note

Sorry guys but I'm cutting the story short. I'm grounded starting tomorrow so I finishing it now. Sorry :/


	9. I love you

Bella is now at the age of 18. Really sorry.

Carlisle POV

I am going to go crazy... Bella was 18 and sexier than ever. We had to move again. We moved to Chicago. Bella loved it here. I'm glad we moved, but now it's summer here, and she's been dressing in bikini's around the house, or short shorts and tanktops. Today she was wearing short shorts and tanktop that was low cut.

"Bella?" I said and she turned towards me. She smiled and hugged me.

"Yes?"

"I love you. Bella I love you so much and I have and it seems awkward and it sucks I know, but I am very sorry. I love you." I said and she smiled.

"I love you too..." She said and I pulled her into a hug. We sat on the couch and her on my lap.

"How long?" I asked and she smiled.

"Since I was 13." She said and I smiled.

"I've loved for a while, and I have waited for so long to have you in my arms..." I said and she smiled. She sat at the other end of the couch, with her feet on my lap. I gently massaged her feet and she giggled, kicking her feet.

"Carlisle that tickles." She said giggling and I chuckled, as she took her feet away and sat on my lap straddling me, blushing.

"You look so adorable when you blush my love." I said and she blushed harder, hugging me gently. I looked at her lips and she smiled. "Don't move." I said and leaned towards her. She started to move towards me. "No no, no moving..." I whispered, and I gently rested my forehead against hers. I heard her breath hitch, and I smiled. I pulled her closer and she wrapped her hands around my neck. I brushed my lips against hers, and smiled. I pushed my lips onto hers again. She kissed me back again, and pulled the hair on the back of my neck. I groaned slightly, and she smiled.

"I love you..." She whispered and I smiled. I kissed her again, and kissed her deeper. I pushed her hips down gently towards the couch, laying above her, kissing her. She moaned into my mouth, and I gently caressed her side. I kissed her deeper, groaning and moaning. "change me," She whispered, and I kissed her deeper. I pulled away slightly, and whispering.

"Bella are you sure?" I whispered and she nodded. I leant down, and kissed her neck. She moaned and I sucked lightly. I kissed and sucked, and then I bit down. She screamed slightly, but mainly grunted. I bit down in other areas as well and waited...

**Well, I am leaving it here. :P Ha ha. If you guys want to make a sequel you can, just pm me. Bye**


End file.
